FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to retractable battery booster cables and more particularly to cables adapted to be mounted on an automobile and including a structure for connection to the battery of the automobile in which the booster cables are mounted and a spring wound reel to maintain the battery booster cables in compact, stored condition with the cables being easily extended for use in boosting either the battery in the automobile in which the booster cables are mounted or a battery in an adjacent automobile. The retractable battery booster cables include a housing for the spring wound reel and a unique structure for electrically connecting the cables connected to the battery to the extendable and retractable booster cables. Additionally, the booster cables are provided with an alternate arrangement for connection to an adjacent vehicle with the alternate arrangement including a battery clamp arrangement or a plug-in type of connector.